Con olor a recuerdos
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Tú memoria tan preciada nunca te ha fallado, es por eso que lo recuerdas,su olor es como el imponente, tortuoso, fuerte y delicioso, te permites no olvidarlo sino enterrarlo en tu memoria, para que alguna vez dentro de varios años puedas recordarlo


**_Holaa!!_**

**_Un One-shot, para matar la falta de inspiración, creo que andaba un poco melancolica pero ya saben se escribe lo que las musas quieren, no lo que uno deberia, espero que les guste_**

**_Disclaimer: Hermione no me pertenece, sino a JK se que les gustaria que dijera lo mismo de Draco pero no es así Draco es mio, cualquier aclaracion favor de comunicarse por medio de un review _**

* * *

**Hay algo en tu pecho que de pronto despertó, te remueves inquieta dentro del elevador, tu memoria, tu tan preciada memoria nunca te ha fallado, es por eso que lo recuerdas, tu memoria olfativa no ha olvidado esa deliciosa mezcla de aromas que lleva su presencia, su olor es como el imponente, tortuoso, fuerte y delicioso, desde hace cinco segundos que entro al mismo elevador que tu e inundo con su aroma cada milímetro de la estancia, te encanta percibir su olor varonil en el aire, nunca lo dirás pero en realidad disfrutabas cada una de las clases que tenían con los Slyterin, y todo por su olor pasabas sus insultos, su odiosa presencia solo por poder olerlo una vez más.**

No te giras a mirarlo, pues no es necesario, siempre te basto con percibir su olor recuerdas las clases de pociones, runas, transformaciones…, los insultos, las peleas, las épicas batallas verbales que te permites de vez en cuando añorar, cada una de las veces en las rondas de perfectos, esas platicas que terminaban hasta el amanecer, la forma en que involuntariamente ayudo a que tu corazón volviera a funcionar después de que Ron lo rompiera, ahora ya le puedes poner nombre a la sensación que tienes instalada en el pecho, es esa sensación que se tiene al pensar en el hubiera, en la añoranza de lo que pudo ser y no fue, de lo que fue y no duro, esa sensación de impotencia y coraje con la vida, por que después de tantas noches, recreando su olor, su rostro, sus ojos, extrañando su voz, cuando crees que lo has superado y que solo de aquellos momentos quedan solo bellos recuerdos se aparece de nuevo y tu memoria, no tan preciada en estos momentos revive en ti cada uno de los sentimientos que solo guardas hacía él, y te sientes tan miserable, estas condenada de por vida a extrañarlo a recordarlo cada uno de tus insignificantes días a su lado.

Lo tienes tan cerca, que la memoria de tu cuerpo recuerda también su cercanía, sus caricias, la suavidad de su piel, lo fuerte de sus manos, la intensidad de sus besos… las promesas llenas de convicción que solo han quedado en palabras.

Si de algo ha servido el tiempo es que ahora puedes contenerte, aunque por dentro tus emociones y sentimientos se remueven como un huracán, has decidido verlo, necesitas tener una imagen mas reciente que él por eso volteas y ves a Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor, y lo miras tratando de ocultar tu ansiedad, tu nerviosismo, esperas que la amargura que sientes no se refleje en tu rostro por que mientras que el cada día que pasa el tiempo amigo suyo se ve mas irreal, mas perfecto, mas él, tu envejeces cada día ni siquiera el maquillaje puede ocultar las ojeras que se ha vuelto una parte distintiva de ti como tu cabellera indomable.

Te volteas no piensas seguir torturándote pues con esa visión ya tienes como para no dormir en veinte años, pero antes de esto lograste ver como te miraba, como si no te reconociera, como si no hubieras significado nada en su vida, sus ojos llenos de indiferencia te han dejado marcada, te sientes tan insignificante y lo único que deseas es salir corriendo de ahí poner en orden otra vez tu vida, sabes que en cualquier momento el agua de tus ojos saldrá y no se detendrá hasta que se acaben todas esas lagrimas reprimidas durante tantos años, la puerta se vuelve abrir y las otras dos personas que los acompañaban se bajan quedando solo tu y él, de pronto quieres preguntarle tantas cosas que se quedaron inconclusas, pero reprimes ese impulso rápidamente sabiendo que solo eso te causara mas daño que todos los años de ausencia, respiras silenciosamente y esperas que esos cuatro pisos que aun faltan pasen muy rápido, llegas al piso deseado y sales con él detrás de ti, tratas de caminar con seguridad pero tus piernas no reaccionan como quisieras, llegas hasta tu oficina y te permites llorar por primera vez desde que se fue, te permites odiarlo y gritarle en tu mente lo infeliz que has sido estos años, pero no solo eso es lo que te permites, también dejas por primera vez caer las paredes que resguardaban tu corazón cuidandolo de no sufrir cualquier daño, te permites abrirte a nuevas posibilidades, a nuevos sentimientos, te permites no olvidarlo sino enterrarlo en tu memoria, para que alguna vez dentro de varios años puedas recordarlo, reconocer su aroma, percibir su cuerpo y recrear sus besos.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ojala les haya gustado, espero sus reviews _**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besiitoos_**

**_bye_**


End file.
